


Phone Call

by mayakitten



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten





	Phone Call

Phone Call – Andy/Juan Carlos

“Hey, this is Andy.”

“Hello Andy. Congratulations on your progress so far in Brisbane.”

“Juan Carlos! Thanks. It’s good to hear from you man.”

“It is good to hear your voice also Andy.”

“I miss you Juan Carlos. It sucks that you’re not down under this year.”

“I know Andy. But I should be back with you on tour in February.”

“I look forward to it. Hey, what are you wearing babe?

“Andy! How many times must I tell you I am not going to have phone sex with you.”

“Aw, you’re no fun JC.”

“Tell me that in February.”


End file.
